1. Field of the Invention
The field of invention relates to snowmobile transport apparatus, and more particularly pertains to a new and improved transport apparatus wherein the same permits convenient and secure mounting of a snowmobile relative to a transport platform.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the transport and storage of various snowmobile vehicles, securement of such vehicles is frequently a cumbersome and elaborate organization. The transport platforms utilized are frequently drawn through relatively primitive or undeveloped roads requiring relative security in the mounting of a snowmobile to a transport vehicle. Various mounting apparatus has been utilized in the prior art and is typically exemplified by a various flexible strap of a type such as set forth in U.S. Pat. No. 4,842,236 to Younts wherein an elongate flexible strap is secured to a telescoping spring-loaded mechanism, wherein the spring-loaded mechanism and the strap each include a hook member for mounting and latching of a vehicle are relative to a transport platform.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,718,632 to Meineke provides a hold-down mechanism utilizing an engagement boss for securement to a lip of an assembly to be supported upon a platform.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,475,855 to Crissy provides for a cargo anchor mechanism utilizing a telescoping jack member mounted a control track at one end and a clamp portion at an opposed end thereof.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,190,262 utilizes opposed tether lines with hooks mounted thereon for drawing the tether lines to secure a load to an associated vehicle.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,165,142 to Grabau utilizes a hook member to overlie an arcuate outer portion of a connector housing.
As such, it may be appreciated that there continues to be a need for a new and improved snowmobile transport apparatus which addresses both the problems of ease of use as well as effectiveness of construction and in this respect, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.